narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muzai Kaguya
is a powerful shinobi from Kirigakure who started a revolutionary group and soon rose to his rank as the Seventh Mizukage (七代目水影 Nanadaime Mizukage). As Kage, Lord Muzai created a council of powerful Kekkei Genkai users known as the . The Blood Bound Apostle have a single purpose of uniting the world under a rule of Kekkei Genkai. As of late, their heavy influence forms a council from various countries. Their superiority complex and royal filled thoughts caused them to feel like saviors. Blood Bound Apostle cares over the Blood Bound Alliance, a treaty between mighty clansmen and villages. Muzai managed to turn The Land of Water into a country whose Bloodline Limit users are now the upper class. They hold power in all political and economic affairs, while oppressing those without Bloodline Limits. Those without are subjugated and force to work manual labor. It is said, under Lord Muzai, Kirigakure turned into the first village where it's Kage also equals it's Daimyo's power. However, he also serves as Musashi Kōyō's opposing force. In all of nature's natural dualities; Life and Death, Fire and Water, Hot and Cold, light and dark, high and low and most importantly, Yin and Yang, there is Muzai and Musashi. Muzai is a force existing to oppose all of Musashi's efforts. Where Musashi left to experience life at it's fullest, Muzai was forced to suffer under Kirigakure's harsh Bloodline limit treatment brought upon by the Sixth Mizukage. An event which gave him the purpose and desire to rise as the next Kage. However, their lives prove that opposite or contrary forces are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world; and that they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. Many times, it is Musashi that interrupts his plans as Muzai stands for fire, death and down, all forces that spread and head forward, while Musashi is water, life and upwards. Things to keep the spread contained.. Now it is at a point where Muzai forbids anyone from fighting Musashi, and would even save him in battle. Just so he could take his life. Appearance Although gentle inside, Muzai is nothing but phyiscally intimidating. His tall stature easily shadows many his age. He is tightly built with firm muscles which borders a slender frame. With long brownish black hair which reaches below his waist, spiked to increase his menacing appearance. Scars paint his bodies in tales of never ending war and strife. A story of absolute pain and solitude. His most noticeable aspect are tribal tattoo's givens by a rare and indigenous clan off the shore of Kirigakure. Two different shades of red ink of a warrior god burned upon his skin. One going across his arms and shoulders, and another design down his stomach. Justice and Determination. Heterochromia iridum runs in his blood. Initially he had one golden eye and a silver eye. However, after his battle with Naien, Muzai lost his silver eye. His trade with Lord Nara lead to a new, white eye. Muzai prefers to keep a majority of his body exposed, which allows easy access of his Shikotsumyaku. A large red scarf made of expensive material flows over his neck and down his arms. This scarf belonged to his mother before her murder at the Hunter Nin's hands. He wears burgundy gloves on both arms with symbols of his royal Blood Bound Apostle symbols. Besides the usual shinobi bottoms, Muzai covers himself with royal silk robes made to hang over his lower body loosely, with more red scarfs attached. His body is caked in jewelry of all sorts. Gold and silver, enough to buy a persons life. Like his grandmother Muzai was born with two horns on his forehead. Muzai is nothing but royal in appearance. He holds a godly king status in Kirigakure, as a man who can shine through mist. Even in a place as dull and hideous as Kiri, Muzai can bring hope to dry land. But to others, he is nothing but despair. Muzai's enhanced healing factor and ability to manipulate his bones allowed him to retain a youthful appearance. Despite being twenty five, Muzai appears to be eighteen. Personality As a child, Muzai was very kind, innocent, and at one point, afraid of violence. He had grown up hearing tales of his clan's massacre because of their violent nature. He adopted a somewhat pacifist mindset. A sweet sincere boy, Muzai put his heart into everything, and everyone. A perfect child, raise to do no wrong, true Innocence. He bore no ill will towards Kirigakure for what they had done in the past, but disagree'd with their action. He often told his mom that a simple talk between the Kaguya and Kirigakure could have changed their outcome. Muzai grew up with many other endangered clan members. His closest being a Yuki he would eventually falling in love with. To him, having a kekkei genkai was a blessing. He could not understand why and how other villages could feel any different. Even as an adult, Muzai still exhibits these properties. He is very compassionate, loving and caring, going as far as using his body to shield a child from a Shinobi hunter. His eyes give off a warmth capable of igniting a fire in a snow demon's stomach. Muzai has a sympathetic connection with everyone who suffers. Feeling their pain as his own, he often has flashbacks of his mother and sisters massacre. Although he understands that the Kaguya were deadly and barbaric, he disagree's with an idea of genocide. He lacks sight of boundaries between nations. Kekkei Genkai users in the Land of Fire are no different from users of Kumogakure, and are all welcomed. When not on an important mission or meeting, Muzai is laid back. As, during his office work, he will pull out a Shamisen and describe his day in a vibrant and beautiful song. Lord Kaguya is known for getting drunk and rejecting minor responsibilities. However, only those with Kekkei Genkai are deserving of his kindness. And even those with hiden techniques, mostly clans, are somewhat respected; still not with as high regards as Kekkei Genkai users. Those without are forced into lower class slums. He holds a royal view when it concerns Bloodline Limits, often calling them the true Emperor's. Every Emperor stands in a special place in his overall hierarchy. And the Emperor's who choose to serve those Not Worth Speaking Of, are seen as despicable. He also views people who steal Bloodline limits, E.G Kekkei Genkai transplant, as worst than those without. They are thieves of royalty who must perish under his holy fire. He speaks with honor to those who share his ideals. Muzai is capable of killing anything and everything in his way, especially when angered. It is then, when humanity is shown. He has cried hundreds of tears and held the hands of orphans as they wish their parents back to life. Muzai is capable of killing anything and everything in his way, especially when angered. It is then, when humanity is shown. He has cried hundreds of tears and held the hands of orphans as they wish their parents back to life. Muzai is hostile and aggressive towards Kachiku. His ambitious nature ensures victory in all his plots, as seen when he managed to make a never before seen Alliance with multiple clans. His view towards Bloodline limits is that they are all family, often calling different clansmen brother and sister. Muzai's view of tailed beasts are of a complex nature. He believes Jinchuuriki to be nothing more than amateur's with no sense of true power as it is given to them. He would rather use a tailed beast in it's physical form as a pet rather than a Jinchuriki. Muzai is famous for his tranquil blood thirst; His ability to stay calm and smile during manslaughter. Even when in a massacre, Muzai will appear as if nothing is happening around him. During his massacre in Yukigakure, Muzai stopped and asked it's leaders to Kindly Reconsider while caked in blood. Lord Mizukage can deliver polite threats and calm promises; never losing his smile. His wife theorizes that when Muzai becomes as such, he is killing his humanity. As no man can handle the burden placed on his shoulder while not reverting to instincts. Muzai has a Machiavelli sense of existence. He shares many of his ideals with Niccolo himself. He conquers with an aura of overwhelming fear, but rules through absolute love. His methods mirror Genghis Khan. Promoting technological and educational progression, he promises to allow his conquered nations to keep their way of living as long as Bloodline Limit users become the majority. After, he pulls out and begins to rule as a figure. When in a battle, he will injure his enemy to the point vengeance is impossible. Destroying their supplies first, followed by crippling their foundation. Although good at heart, as a leader, Muzai is prepared to walk a path of evil for future generations to come. Taking on responsibilities as a ruler given to him by his predecessors. His experience with clan extermination twisted his mind. He believes that people attempt genocide out of fear. Revealing that those bound by blood are naturally meant for survival and rule. This leads to an idea; Bloodline limit users are royalty. Despite his aggressiveness, Muzai will show mercy to those who subjugate themselves to his will. During his initial seize of Kirigakure, he allowed children and women to live. And even some men who bowed in his presence. Muzai is capable of admitting when he is wrong. However, his views on Kekkei Genkai remain adamant. They were given these blessings for a reason. Muzai loves his Kanrai more than anything in his life. She is his last link to happiness, the reason he wakes up and the last thing he see's when sleeping. He decided to cleanse the world of Kekkei Genkai hatred in hopes that his child will one day live in a world of absolute freedom and beauty. Muzai has somewhat of an overconfident attitude towards Taijutsu users. It is impossible to kill him with physical attacks. He's fallen from all heights, taken different types of abuses and even single handily fought the Isobu. This leads him to letting people get the first hit. Also his supernatural healing factor makes him impervious to most damage. If war is necessary, he will stand on front lines with his men. He is not a king who makes those lesser than him serve. No, he is a sword to be used. Muzai does not have slaves. He pays all his workers and will often work himself. His lover often complains that he has no idea of true royalty. Muzai has an indomitable will... Seventh Mizukage As Mizukage, Muzai approaches governing his land in a more strategic method. Making use of water and Shinobi techniques, he managed to boost Kirigakure's economy by transforming it into a country completely based around marine mercantilism. He also invested time and money into technological advancements. Going as far as turning Kirigakure and various parts of the Land of Water into areas supported through hydroelectricity. This not only cut down spending, allowing for better funding in other areas such as military, but also created a renewable source of energy compatible with his land. He also transformed Kirigakure into a land that resembled feudal culture. Entire areas rebuilt from reparations for those bounded by blood. He gave each Bloodline Limit clan a generous amount of land and even expanded his village so it consumed nearly all of it's original island. In Kirigakure, culture means everything. To hide from ones blood and deny ones existence is a crime against Kirigakure and her people. Higher class and even middle class royals walk Kirigakure's streets with their nose held high, forever looking down upon Kachiku. But this does not go for all of Kirigakure's citizens. Muzai brought Kirigakure into a second era of Bloody Mist. Those without Bloodline were ruthlessly murdered by his men. . His plan became explicit. A new caste system. He allowed those with Bloodline to live as they wish, even as rich as he. Lord Kaguya coined a new term, Kachiku (家畜,Livestock). Livestock, in a sense they were used for the rich to live. They tended farms day in and day out, weaved expensive clothing, ran Hydroelectric plants and served as the armies body shields, sent out to test for traps and ambushes, while those with Bloodline Limits returned as hero's. Even an extra stage for Chuunin Exams, known as Kachiku hunting, came into play. Kachiku Hunting, his favorite sport, involves sending out genin to hunt Kachiku who try to escape Kirigakure. To those of bloodline, Muzai Kaguya is known as . His compassion and love extends far and wide, and has turned Kirigakure into something of a cult. Some believe him to be Hashirama of Bones. A shinobi meant to unite all blessed bloods. His donations kind, ideals pure and inventions only for the bettering of his people, albeit at Kachiku expense. Never harming those of Blood, Muzai created a policy of Political Asylum. Anyone with a bloodline will have protection as long as they are within the Land of Water. Causing more clans to join Kirigakure. In times of taxes, his savings are always split among those in need, and offers free medical to anyone of middle class and higher. Muzai has risen to something of a shepherd among those of bloodline. And to harm their savior is to attack Kirigakure itself. By winning over the support of it's people, and the people of other country, revolution seems unlikely. But his deeds often haunt him. His innocence lost deep inside him are sometimes ignited. As soon as when he flinches at the sight of a truly innocent Kachiku being killed. But this innocent is often at war with his own hatred and pain. He believes himself to be a savior, supported by his people's worship. Muzai wishes to expand his beliefs into further lands. When he was younger, he even battled with Kumogakure's Raikage alongside his Uchiha brother. But as Mizukage, Muzai prefers to focus on Kirigakure's betterment, waiting to spread his ideas fully. Silently building a stronger foundation, day by day. BOW.jpg YESS.jpg Getting_Better.jpg I_am_a_god.jpg MUZAI.jpg Focalor_light_by_justlex-d5v1qj8.jpg 1024px-Sinbad_FocalorEquip.png History A Small Family Son of Kokkan Kaguya and Homura Kaguya..... Kokkan left him at a young age to find a way to bring back the Kaguya clan making him the head.... Innocent child, loved by all.... Love Beyond Blood Sent to join Kirigakure's military alongside Kanrai. Maybe they would become more accepting if more joined.... Paired up with Musashi Kōyō and Kanrai Shimoyake. So close, all three become something of family... Successful missions, ordered to hide his Kekkei Genkai.... During one mission he had to save his teammates, released his dance of the larch.....Killed everyone... Saved both Kanrai and Musashi.... Kirigakure Council realize that the Kaguya are still alive... Separation of Blood Musashi Kōyō leaves Kirigakure.... Initially, Muzai is happy and wishes his brother all the best with a hug....gives him a bone necklace. Muzai tells Musashi about his feelings for Kanrai.... Muzai gives Musashi a final smile... Muzai goes to Musashi's parents house and overhears their conversation about the "Dirty Kaguya" and how their decision to send Mu away came from Muzai's confession. Attack on Kaguya Kaguya Clan is attacked.... Clan survives....Family dies.... Becomes a revolutionary.... Creates Blood Bound Apostle..... Unrecognizable Reflection, Journey Down Two Paths After Muzai's declaration of war against Kirigakure, he managed to gather the support of different clans across The Land of Water..... Muzai brutally slaughters all of Kirigakure's current council and becomes Seventh Mizukage. Blood Bound Apostle starts going international.... Upon Musashi Kōyō's return, Their battle was fierce and long.... Muzai hesitated at the sight of his once close friend and lost his chance to kill... From then on, he evolved from a regular revolutionary into a being bent on changing the world while creating the second Bloody Mist Era Current Arcs Snow The Never Falls Ascending Steps of Hatred Arc Chronicles of the Seventh Mizukage: True purpose of a King A Wave That Never Stops Growing Movies and Appearances Naruto Shippuden: Nine Trials of the Seventh Mizukage Naruto Shippuden: The Seventh Mizukage and the King of the Land of Ocean! Naruto Shippuden: It Wasn't Me! The Seventh Mizukage, Princess of Samurai and a Passionate Claim! Revisited: Battle Against a God! Abilities Muzai's overall power goes unquestioned. Politically, Muzai has support of hundreds of clans. A simple promise that he will put them into power and morph this world in their image buys their absolute loyalty. He also rules in a sense of fear. No one can challenge his followers. And if such an event occurs, they are usually silenced instantly. But even if they managed to break through, Muzai's presence is enough to destroy all opposition. He has silence many Kachiku rebellions just by walking into their area. With so many clans backing him up, and his ability to throw Kachiku out to die, Muzai gains an immense army. One that knows many terrains. And with cutting spending, Kirigakure's resources are doubled. His influence expands past nation lines. Even if by name, people know Muzai, The Eight Swordsman and Seventh Mizukage. And many fear the day an attack is launched by him as his forces have grown widely. Many leaders request appearance with him, to discuss his current ideals on Kekkei Genkai royalty. Many submit themselves to his rule for a wider range of Asylum. An idea that it's better to pair up with the Devil than to face god alone. Muzai's favorite method of quelling opposition as Mizukage is by handling it single handily. He once massacred half of Yukigakure, only stopping to politely ask its leader to reconsider. Doing so spreads fear upon a leader's heart. Could they stand up to this demon? Muzai had no problem annihilating entire squads and towns of Kachiku to prove his point, using fear as a method of ruling. His Machiavellian principles sending shivers throughout. His name holds legendary power, a sign of a true leader. When looking into an eye of gold and an eye of silver, a person will recognize the Emperor of Glory, and Eighth Swordsman, Muzai Kaguya. No Shinobi walks his path without knowing of Muzai Kaguya. Some say, like Zabuza, Muzai had an Oni Aura. A smile of Muzai could freeze leaders in their steps. A glare was an ocean pressing down upon ones back. Armies run from his presence, and shinobi choke on their tongues. Words become cluttered oozes of confusion when facing Lord Kaguya. To disobey his command meant travelling into the Underworld. There are two Muzai's. Muzai the Conquer and Muzai the Ruler. As a conqueror, he possesses a tranquil blood thirst. Often slaughtering his enemies in a smile and even delivering pleasant threats. Muzai can freeze people with single glances...A smile that shows his massive presence in this universe. During meetings, his ultimatums are often deadly and one sided. Either do what he say's or die. And ones wisest choice is to back down from any battle with him. But opposite of his darker self, is an enthusiastic and lovable ruler. Nothing is impossible, and asking him for a favor on a good day could mean exponential supply boost. Muzai created nations willing to sacrifice their life for him. Promises of a better world for Kekkei Genkai users, boost both his support and morale. And as they see him working so hard to achieve such a dream, they contribute just as much determination and desire. Creating a massive nation united under one goal of unification. As current head of Kaguya, he believes all Bloodlines to be similar and see's no difference. With an army such as his, and his support going international, Muzai can force countries and villages into surrendering under him through simple tactics. First, he sends a messenger bird with his offer. And if they decline, he will cause a strife from within. Urge Bloodline Limit families to rise up and defend against oppression. Of course he will lend his aid. As much needed. This usually leads to an overthrown leader or a country submitting to his will. If they refuse, Muzai will follow up with a meeting...promising to destroy them. Muzai has no connection to the criminal world. Instead, his power lies within Kekkei Genkai in all countries as well as powerful treaties. After the Kirigakure purge, Clans have been scattered out across the Land of Water. As head of Kaguya, Lord Muzai reached his hand out and offered reparations and a place on his council. Soon, Yuki, and other special clans became abundant. Doing so allowed him to forge a treaty among various clans and families. And such He earned even more support. Clans from other villages have become apart of his arsenal, giving him weapons and man power for future use. Many clan heads are also leaders of villages, which boost Muzai's overall country. Such alliances include Land of Fire, Jōmae Village, and Land of Mountains. Muzai also controls many smaller villages which he uses for exports, technology and military. Muzai also colonized many smaller towns introducing Kirigakure's new bloodline limit upon them. He is popular for a method known as peaceful invasions. Only using violence after an absolute decline. Muzai become known as a demon. He forced his way as an Eight Swordsman by defeating each of the Seven Swordsmen. He single handily taken out armies without breaking a sweat and massacred an entire village in time for breakfast. Muzai can fight for days through tactical exploitation and his unique composition. His Kekkei Genkai gives him a unique body which turns him into a living breathing tank. His kenjutsu prowess has defeated wandering Samurai, mostly because it's style is unique. His mastery over his body allowed him knowledge of it's limitations, which helps him to push farther. Muzai serves as the first Mizukage to rule without water release, a feat he makes up for by mastering his Shikotsumyaku. He is also the only Kage to solo Isobu and capture it as a pet. Chakra Control and Large Reserve Muzai has a never before seen level of control over his chakra, using it to further his Shikotsumyaku mastery into legendary fields. He can subconsciously flow chakra through each and every bone in his body, hardening it even in his sleep. He can also flow his energy through bones he create from a distance. This goes as far as creating a forest, and absorbing calcium through a cut miles away by simply touching the ground or another bone. He can even connect to another person's bone by adding his chakra, making wounds even deadlier. His chakra control grants him a manipulation of his skeletal structures in all shapes and sizes. Even making it dense enough to increase his defensive power or light enough to enhance overall agility and speed. His chakra control is perfect. He spent many years of his childhood, coursing chakra through his bones and shifting his skeletal structure. Becoming taller, smaller, and altering features in all sort. At a young age, Muzai mastered water walking. Turning it into a second nature skill. He can release chakra at such force and speed he jets across the surface. He can also climb surfaces just as easy. Lord Muzai can catch objects without actually touching them, and redirect it back in a manner similar to telekinesis. Flowing chakra into his Red Carnation will give it strength capable breaking through any defense. Lord Muzai possesses a large reserve of chakra. Enough that he could break earth under him just by releasing a snippet. He stood up against Isobi and still had enough to keep it under control when their battle ended. His large chakra becomes visible to all, even non-sensors. It takes the form of a skeletal demon with only it's torso, head and arms present. Muzai mastered a principle known to very few shinobi. Creating something from energy. Transforming his spiritual force into something physical that will last. He could create bones that would last life times. Being friends with Musashi caused Muzai to use this principle in a unique way. He no longer carries a ninja pouch. Instead, Muzai creates any type of weaponry or item with his very own bone. At first, such a concept seemed impossible. But through careful meditation and imaginative exploration, Muzai managed to create a jutsu which allowed him to basically bring any material item into existence through shaping his bones as well as creating needed bone material through chakra conversion. His large chakra reserved turned his bone based jutsu into catastrophic levels. Lower ranked jutsu are also amplified through his chakra input. He can also keep repairing his techniques; causing his defenses and offenses to constantly return. Lord Muzai's chakra can bring sensors to their knees, a method which cause others to bow in front of him. For some mutinous reason, Muzai's chakra is white in color rather than the normal blue. It also takes shape of a skeletal warrior. His mastery and level of chakra, defeat happened rarely. He could constantly reform his attack and defenses as well bring his imagination to reality through Shikotsumyaku. His techniques are also incredibly resilient, serving as a primary barrier. Although Mizukage, Muzai decided to abandon all teachings of Water Release, aiming for an absolute mastery of his Shikotsumyaku. Force of an Invisible God Muzai further developed a unique usage of chakra control. By carefully circulating chakra through certain parts of his body, he can literally achieve a telekinetic grasp over objects in his proximity. As a child, Muzai used it mostly to hold his opponent and create an opening. He spent months undergoing a dangerous training process. He would throw shuriken and kunai upwards and attempt to catch them with his chakra. Soon he started to juggle skeleton blades around his arms and throw them without direct contact. As he got older, Muzai's mastery increased, leading to an enhanced range. Allowing him to create massive barrages of bone objects which float around him. When combined with his extensive mastery of Shikotsumyaku, Muzai can control both incoming and thrown objects in a matter similar to telekinesis. During battles, he can freeze an opponents attack before it makes contact and attack during their split second of vulnerability. Lord Kaguya can use this technique for a more defensive purpose. By circulating chakra through certain areas, he can create a telekinetic wall of force, capable of reducing physical damage. Muzai is an absolute master of it, leading him to stop incoming throwing weapons with a single glance. The only downfall is timing. He has only taught his student about this method. Intelligence Muzai's intelligence has always been present. Even as a child, he exhibited a different way of thinking. He never.... Muzai has excellent Combat Perception. His mind constantly absorbs surrounding information and creates different paths. He can see a persons method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Split second decisions can destroy an enemies entire plan.... Eyes of Charon With a chakra as strong and potent as his, when he releases even the slightest amount, his chakra will shroud behind him. A skeletal reaper standing on a boat gracefully floating behind him on a sea of souls will appear. An illusion to the River Styx, Muzai's chakra has become known as the Eyes of Charon. A white heavenly being seen by all, even non-sensors. Muzai's chakra often leads to an extremely enhanced Killing Intent. A simple glare is enough to stop armies in their tracks. When in a room, his presence seems to bring a heavy blanket of death. He does not show a persons death. No, they see the reaper ever so slowly creeping towards them. A bone collector of souls. Such fear of death freezes mind, body and soul. Many times, activating his glance will lead to a poorly circulated chakra. Their body constantly trembles...They feel helpless. Muzai's Killing Intent has reached an entirely new plain of force. When released, it goes beyond the physical plane and enters the metaphysical realm of mind. Victims feel their very core shake with fear. His presence invades their defenses. And thoughts and doubts, even visions of death occur within. He even caused Isobu to flinch in his presence, if not stop attacking fully. He spent years mastering the concept of Killing Intent; allowing him to subconsciously create the ghost which follows him. When compared to Zabuza, Muzai's Killing Intent is an ocean to a puddle. Lord Kaguya's Shin no Ippō (Taken from powerlistings) has been felt miles away through various kinds of buildings. During enhanced times of anger, Kirigakure can feel their lords anger. Some people know not to enter certain areas such as a cave because of it. Shikotsumyaku Muzai's mastery of his kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, lead him to create unprecedented secret techniques meant for widespread battle rather than face to face combat. His base ability is manipulation of his own skeletal structure to his wish. He has absolute control over his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gives him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. However, he can create osteoblast and osteoclast cells outside of his body which allows him to form external bones. And when combined with his massive chakra source, his creations enter legendary levels. Muzai lives as the only Kaguya capable of splitting his Osteoblast properties and osteoclast properties. With Osteoblast, Muzai can create external bones as well as internal. This leads to him turning the battlefield into an extension of his body. The Seventh Mizukage's bones easily surpasses tempered steal bordering indestructible and diamond plateaus. There are many uses for such a Bloodline limit such as creating an infinite amount of weapons to use, creating a bone forest, healing bone damage and even sporting an invincible defense alongside a monstrous offense. When combined with his large chakra reserves and massive chakra control, Muzai's powers are increased exponentially. His forest rivals that of Hashirama Senju, turning entire terrains into an unrecognizable forest of death. Thus transforming his surrounding terrain into a massive limb. And even when created, Muzai can manipulate his bones as he see's fit, moving them even after creation and creating spontaneous bones. Lord Kaguya can split earth, oceans and fire storms with his creations. Going as far as summoning massive skeletal structures and even a skeleton warrior to fight by his side. His bones can act to his mental commands, making it impossible to truly tell when and where he will attack next. By infusing more chakra, he can reshape bones as well as replace broken bones nearly instantly. Muzai could easily hold Isobu in a bone prison with no physical strain, and place a seal on his back which grants him control over Isobu's overall body. All his bones are connected to him through a special Shikotsumyaku based jutsu he created in which chakra within his bones act as a receiver. Muzai can also morph through bones as a means of travelling. Muzai's mastery of Shikotsumyaku allows him to create various structures without weaving seals, cutting down Jutsu preparation time. Muzai's second form of Shikotsumyaku is a manipulation and creation of Osteoclast cells. The osteoclast disassembles bones at a molecular level by secreting acid and a collagenase. This process, known as bone resorption, leads to Muzai being able to destroy an opponents skeletal structure internally. He can also loosen skeletal parts and even take another persons bone from under their skin. Muzai can transfer this method through each of his bone jutsu. Muzai is known for infusing all his bone made throwing weapons with Osteoclast, meaning once they make contact, it is released into his targets bloodstream. Leading to their bones being broken down. His Shikotsumyaku also gives him a mastery over Taijutsu. By turning his body into a weapon, he can perform movements and attacks fluently without worry about damage. If someone attacks, Muzai has an option of sending a large blade from his shoulder to impale from behind. Shikotsumyaku allows Muzai to create jutsu as it revolves a connection between his bone manipulation and imagination. Muzai's body is nearly indestructible when it involves physical attacks. He can make his body dense or light. By increasing his density, attacks that fall less than Lightning Release Armor or Tsunade's release state remain useless. However, if he is harmed, Muzai also has an advanced healing factor. As soon when he removes bones from his skin, both his skin and bones can heal at a rather rapid pace, making him a true demon on the battlefield. His taijutsu and bone creation/manipulation involves manipulating bones outside of his body as well as creating it in other places such as the wall or ground. As long as he is in contact, he can protrude his structures which range from complex to monstrous. Muzai can achieve an effect similar to Attack Prevention Technique by morphing into his bone, which also leads to his teleportation. Like most Shikotsumyaku jutsu, Muzai is capable of transforming chakra into bone matter both internally and externally. He can use his method of controlling objects through chakra to literally throw his weapons without moving. He can form throwing projectiles outside his body and fire it at devastating forces. With his large reserves, he can create a large multitude of weapons for this use. Muzai can also mentally manipulate bones outside of his body in a manner similar to a psychic. Making his attacks constantly shifting. During his much larger techniques, He is capable of creating new and various structures without the need of seals. Seals are just the key to starting it. After, his bones can come into existence with simple thoughts and gestures. Lord Kaguya was born with a genetic mutation. Within the dermal layers of his skin, he secretes a chemical known as Osteoderm. This causes his skin to demonstrate bone like properties, giving him an outer primary source of protection. Which means his natural skin strength resembles that of a Dinosaur. Healing Factor Users of Shikotsumyaku possess a unique, and often overlooked, healing factor. It is often seen when their skin heals after their various bone removals. Muzai's body regenerates at a faster rate than the average human. Naturally, his healing factor can heal smaller wounds in minutes, and more fatal wounds within hours. And by coursing chakra into a specific area, Muzai's healing factor is further increased. Breaking a bone is hopeless as it is inearly impossible. And if it does occur, he can regenerate it within seconds. His enhanced healing factor and control of his bones literally halted aging. Although twenty five, Muzai appears eighteen. Muzai has covered his organs in bone like shells for extra protection. Bone Armor of The Heavenly Father Muzai coats himself in an outer shell of immense bone...Physical increase...Immunity to Lightning Release and electric based techniques... Vast Taijutsu Mastery Muzai's bloodline limit made him the ideal shinobi for hand to hand fighting. Before studying under Raido X's master, He already possessed monstrous taijutsu skills combined with equally impressive speed, agility, and dexterity. Naturally, Muzai is incredibly strong, being able to shatter the bones of his enemies with simple strikes. He could also go toe to toe with a perfected Susanoo, and released Isobi without breaking a sweat or struggling. By lightening his skeletal structure, Muzai's overall speed increases exponentially. So much so, his movements can appear as if he is teleporting. However, Muzai's natural speed allows him to out maneuver eyes as skillfull as those with the Sharingan. With such speed, It is impossible to classify Muzai's taijutsu into a single style. He utilizes two forms on opposite sides of the spectrum. His first,most infamous and favorite style of fighting is known as Capoeira. It revolves around fluid, skillful, graceful and elegant movements. Muzai's mastery allows him to fight in situations where he is outnumbered or in technological disadvantages. Muzai only attacks when an opportunity arises and must be decisive, like a direct kick in the face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Unlike Raido, Muzai uses his natural bones as weapons, creating blades to attack. However, his legs are used mostly for take-downs, direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or weapon disarming. He uses the ginga (literally: rocking back and forth; to swing) for attack and defense purposes. First to keep him in a state of constant motion, preventing him from being a still and easy target or using fakes and feints, to mislead, fool, trick his opponent; leaving them open for an attack or a counter-attack. A series of rolls and acrobatics (like the Cartwheels called aú) allows Muzai to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance, and to position himself around his attacker. Also, by using his Shikotsumyaku, Muzai can become a spinning top of blades and other weapons capable of attacking from virtually all angles. It is this combination of attacks, defense, Shikotsumyaku and mobility which gives Muzai his perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. His defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. Avoids are called esquivas, which depend on the direction of the attack and his intention. His evasions can be done standing or with a hand leaning on the floor. Making blocks only usable when his esquiva is not possible. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counter attacks, the ability to focus on more than one adversary and to face against an armed adversary using his body. He often trained with his bones incredibly heavier, and kept them at such a level until his muscles became accustomed. Doing so made bones both denser and stronger than tampered steel as light as a feather. Keeping his speed at teleporting levels. He can also react just as fast, being able to dodge A's Lightning Style attacks. By combining his immense speed, with his Shikotsumyaku capabilities, Muzai's attacks are spontaneous yet deadly. He can quickly cut an opponents vital area, such as a tendon, or organ, without missing a step. Also, using various jutsu, Muzai can achieve a style known as Kentaijutsu. A form which uses his bodies ability to create bone blades and defenses, combined with immense speeds to attack from almost any and every direction at once. Doing so is strong enough to even confuse the strongest of Sharingan. He can also create defenses and offense instantly and simultaneously, ultimately confusing his opponent. Kentaijutsu is a form only known by Muzai as of yet. It surpasses Kumogakure's Seven Sword Dance as he can create more blades and his movements are not only faster, but more elegant and sporadic. Muzai's second form of taijutsu is a mimicry of Strong Fist. By increasing his bone density and creating demonic ram horns on his hands, Muzai can perform devastating attacks, capable of utterly destroying his enemies. With his speed and strong fist technique, Muzai can confuse the greatest of taijutsu users. At the same time, Muzai can course chakra through his body to increase the attacks strength. He usually uses this method with more stronger attacks which require an immense amount of strength. However, his raw strength is strong enough to easily crush rocks and break bones in single hits. Allowing him to face up to Tailed Beast using the pre-mentioned methods. He can increase his bone density to add an exponential boost in physical power and durability. His durability reaching levels that it allowed him to catch the Isobu's fist without struggle. It is rare that he uses bone swords with this style, as it is more focused on devastating concussive strikes. He can break through earth and do a number on his surrounding battlefield. He also uses this style to increase his overall defense Muzai, like other Kaguya, can combine his Shikotsumyaku and taijutsu capabilities to form many deadly "dances". Muzai also has a very strong determination and endurance, as when his body would be be physically impossible to move, or his mind being possessed, he managed to force it through sheer will, and still proved to be a deadly opponent. What makes Muzai a deadly combatant is his ability to switch between those two styles. He can move faster than the eye will notice while switching to strong fist instantly before his attack, thus giving him incredible speed followed by an instant boost in overall power. Shadow-Style After losing his left eye to a brother, Muzai chose to keep his eye an empty socket. When Yami learned of it, he proposed a magnificent trade. To commend their new found relationship, Lord Nara gave him a gift to further amplify his abilities. The eye is connected to Yami's personal darkforce realm, and so serves as a natural conduit between both dimensions. Normally, the eye is white. However; when activated, a pentagram appears on his newly formed pupils and begins to glow with a bright indigo. The darkforce energy enters through the eyes and circulates throughout his body, tainting his chakra. It's energy then fuses with his shadow and animates it. Usually, Darkforce corrupts a persons spiritual energy, turning them into twisted monsters of sorts. Only someone with Muzai's chakra prowess and potency can handle acting as a conduit for the Darkforce realm's energy. And only his body can old handle its strain. He can use it for a continuous amounts of time without strain. Although he does have a limit before he must deactivate it. Despite being a transplant, he can activate and deactivate it. thanks to Yami creating somewhat of a seal as an on and off switch. When not activated, his eye is completely white and useless. Muzai can activate with or without a seal. It is not a physical enhancement; As Muzai would never taint his body with such. Instead, his shadow acts more as a partner. It can use Muzai's shikotsumyaku and other immense powers to attack, defend and interact with their surrounding environment. It even has its own conscious of sorts which allows it to act without command. Holding it's own chakra source, his shadow self is a better version of a shadow clone of sorts as it is physical and capable of constantly regenerating. With this technique activated, Muzai can send it out to attack or chase down his targets alongside his servants. If defeated it reverts to shadow form and flies back to Muzai. His eye remains in pentagram form until it deactivated, which is when it goes back to being blank. Even when activated he cannot see from the eye, instead, he see's through his shadow-self. It disappears when low on chakra. Shadow Muzai.jpg Shadow Muzai 2.jpg Shadow Muzai 3.jpg Ways of an Assassin After his defeat at Musashi Kōyō's hands, Muzai had to develop a new method of starting his revolution. Under the previous regime, a public revolution proved nearly impossible. Many had tried, and all failed. So Muzai decided to approach using a different method. With his sister, he traveled, gathering a force of shinobi both tired and disappointed at what Kirigakure had become. each shinobi had an ability that helped them move at night. And they lacked any records, similar to Muzai, who people thought had died that night. They wore mask and forbade speaking. He developed a new style of fighting which used complete anonymity. His mastery of taijutsu and movement proved useful when it came to moving around at night. And his natural weaponry only proved extremely useful. Without need to carry objects, Muzai's movement went absolutely unrestricted. During the day, lord Kaguya walked streets, taking names of targets. Shadowing his enemies as a poor begger. And when his mask came on at night, his organization and he assassinated both their target and everything they loved. Children, Women, Men even pets were murdered. Entire towns wiped out. He started by attacking their foundation. Agriculture, poisoning soil and water sources. And built up till he reached the houses of nobility. Once defeated, Muzai watched as Kirigakure's power structure fell on itself. He developed this method of cutting a persons tendons instead of killing. Rather take out their foundations, Muzai is known as a master assassin. He created the Mukuchi Corps. as well as various principles and methods practiced world wide. Immense Kenjutsu Mastery Muzai combines his immense mastery of Kenjutsu and his unsurpassed taijutsu, to become the ultimate warrior. There are different forms for various weapons, as he chooses to master one or two styles completely in each weapon type. Usually, single style is enough to decimate opponents. But in a rare case that it is not, Muzai can combine styles by using one hand to hold an offensive weapon, and another to hold a different support type. Such a skill gave him an ambidextrous style of a battle. Muzai's speed with his sword is that of a true demon. Capable of stabbing an opponent hundreds of times in a single step, slicing a large glacier miles away and completely breaking through a building. Lord Kaguya can shift from offensive to defensive in an instant, making his sword style enough to defeat each and every swordsman of the mist without breaking a sweat. However, as it is his strongest style, it is the last style he will use. Using his Shikotsumyaku, Muzai's weapons become absolutely unbreakable, capable of regenerating if so. He can also control it's sharpness and length. Since Rapier's only require one hand, Muzai can attack physically with his blade and another weapon or a blade and his body, since Shikotsumyaku turns his person into a giant weapon. Muzai has a mastery in all forms of weaponry. As he an create any weapon his mind can think of. Such includes, a Spear, his infamous drill and vine, his sword, boomerangs and other shinobi tools. Muzai's Kenjutsu skill has allowed him to take on various warriors of different types. He's defeated a squad of samurai within minutes, massacred half of village Yukigakure; only stopping to see if their leader learned his lesson, and pierced the Isobu with his heavenly spear. Bone-Style Swordsmanship Muzai can create multiple swords from his bones. His Bone-Style swordsmanship is based off of European Rapier fencing. His attacks predominantly accommodates thrusting and slashing movements, accompanied by his incredibly fast maneuvers. Muzai's quickness and reflexes allows him to dodge attacks entirely via sidestepping and ducking under his opponent's weapon where he often has an opening. He developed this sword style himself, making his fencing abilities unprecedented. A true advantage as very few can come up with counters for a new sword style so quick. Muzai's speed even causes after-images to appear behind him in a blur. Leaving his enemies both confused and disoriented. He has been capable of stabbing an opponent hundreds of times in a single step known as, Flash Dance. Muzai's bone style incorporates a main sword in his hand and multiple blades around his body. So when he attacks, Muzai can shift and twist while attacking and defending. When mixed with his taijutsu, Muzai creates openings and evades an opponent gracefully, which leads to strikes at important areas. Since his sword is so light, he can flip and move about as if nothing is weighing him down. Kubikiribōchō Although his bone-style swordsmanship is powerful, Muzai becomes an absolute demon when wielding his Kubikiribōchō. So much so, he single handily slaughtered more than half of a village with it in hand. His attacks revolve around destroying defenses or absolutely butchering his enemies. His movements involve spins and flips, using his blade as a stand. Like Muzai, Kubikiribōchō has a unique trait of healing from the blood of his enemies. Meaning that if it ever broke, Muzai must embark on another massacre. But he tells that his Kubikiribōchō has never chipped. Meaning it has always fed off of his enemies blood. Muzai rarely throws Kubikiribōchō, choosing to attack with it directly. Claws of Destruction Muzai's initial form of Kenjutsu revolves around his Claw and Gauntlet style. He can create his claws in under a second, creating a quick and powerful offense or defense. Muzai has such control that he could choose which claws come out and how fast. His claw and gauntlet style revolves around technique. Lance and Drill Muzai second most famous, but new style of weaponry, is known as Lance and Drill Style. His more favorable style, using Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Muzai can create a large drill like structure strong enough to easily tear through steel with impressive force. It even broke through A's near absolute defense while inflicting a deadly wound. He prefers this style over his Red Carnation Sword style as it gives his opponents somewhat of a chance. He can also use this drill like a lance. As it is large, he can charge and fly towards an opponent with it extended forward; plowing and destroying anything in his way. While riding his loyal friend, Muzai uses this drill in a jousting manner, ripping through entire squads of shinobi, sending them flying or ripping them apart. Also, by spinning, Muzai can imitate a spiraling drill which boost his overall offense. It's defense, although nearly as strong as Red Carnation can be broken. The Lion Timer Muzai also mastered a style known as The Lion Tamer. A style which uses a whip as both support or a main weapon. Between it's bones, in the gaps, there are cartilage that allow flexibility, which makes it possible to bend as if it were a whip. With average estimation skills along with the impossible range it stretches, dodging is difficult. The protrusions on the vertebrae are modified to make them stronger and sharper, being able to cut through rock. Muzai usually uses his vine as a support weapon to one of his other weapons. By holding them still, attacking with his lance, spear, sword or even throwing weapons become easier. He also uses his vine to throw enemies, block attacks and slam them against other surfaces. Spear and Javelin Muzai's third infamous style is called Spear and Javelin style. As the name implies, Muzai creates a large spear or javelin from his Shikotsumyaku. Doing so, his fighting involves mid-range to long range distance. It allows him to defend against larger numbers of enemies while gaining a larger reach. Muzai can also spin it at such a speed, a tornado forms. However, his most famous use is the Javelin of Absolute Destruction. With his strength, Muzai can throw his javelin at a target. Not only does it fly a long distance, but it also destroys almost everything in it's path. Muzai can increase it's density to boost is't overall strength. Horse Mastery As a member of the Kaguya, Muzai is a master of both Horse riding and Horse taming. He can even summon his own special horse capable of coursing chakra through it's body and utilizing Ninjutsu. This horse can communicate with Muzai telepathically and refers to him as Lord, recognizing him and him and his children as it's masters. Using this horse, Muzai hardly ever travels by foot. Preferring to ride through as a true Kaguya. He can also tame other Horses. Muzai can use his horse in battle with other summonings as it can climb large statures easy and serve as a distraction as well. It's agility and speed can also dodge attacks, even earth release Jutsu with ease. Shamisen Mastery Muzai is quite impressive with a Shamisen. He has created countless songs during his random travels. Long journeys are transformed into brilliant works of current scenery. Lord Kaguya also uses his Shamisen when in a familiar atmosphere, which results in parties and drinking. His Shamisen holds no offensive, defensive, or supplementary purposes besides a good time, and occasionally hitting someone with it, or even getting hit himself. Stats Relationships Inari Inuzuka Musashi Kōyō Banira and Choko Muzai's first daughters and believed to be strongest children, Muzai has absolutely nothing but love for both Banira and Choko. So much so, he would easily give up his life to save both. He loves both equally and wishes them to be equally successful as shinobi. However, he see's two different paths for Choko and Banira. He wants Choko to take his place because she can. She has the intelligence, the coolheadedness and ability to become cold that a leader needs. Hotheaded Banira would lead herself into danger..Something he absolutely fears. He wishes Banira to follow by his side and protect her sister as well. Yami Nara Itami Uchiha Quotes "The future is not a straight line. It is filled with many crossroads. There must be a future that we can choose for ourselves" “" "" "" "" Trivia *Muzai Kaguya names his Jutsu in Spanish rather than Japanese. Category:Approved Article Category:Santa Event 2013